This invention relates to a multi-purpose all-encompassing dispenser device for individuals for use at home or in the workplace in order to atomize the user's hands or any other object that will fit within the dispenser using a quick press-to-clean action with a presto clean result.
Conventionally, a bottle with a spray nozzle and pump or lever is used by an individual to atomize their hands or other objects by holding a spray bottle in one hand, while with that hand's index finger, manually press a nozzle or squeeze a trigger, to disperse a mist or spray onto the opposite hand or object of choice. However, this procedure in certain instances, is an inconvenience, where the user must take an unreasonable amount of time to transfer the traditional spray bottle from one hand to the other in order to atomize his or her hands properly. Further, for the users with carpal tunnel, arthritis, or any other debilitating problems, using a conventional spray bottle in this fashion can be painful or difficult to use.
It is against this background, and the desire to solve the problems of the prior art, that the present invention has been developed.
There are no patents or any other prior art disclosing a portable and all-encompassing atomizing dispenser in which the user need only place their hand inside the device and press down lightly in a slight tilting action with their palm to disperse a fine mist. Whereas, the user wishes to spray a small object, the object may be placed into the dispenser and atomized. This device, designed for speed, comfort, as well as convenience, may be placed upon any relatively level and firm surface to stand on its own, hang on a wall, or can be easily transported from one location to another.